Katsaridaphobia
by Acolyte of the Bacon God
Summary: Raphael faces his fears again, but this time in a way he'd never expect - or hope - to happen. Rated M for noncon and cockroach eggs. I'm talking mild, brief oviposition. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

It had been months. Months, since the turtles had saved New York from having a lava-fountain installed without city consent. Months since Raphael had looked his fear of cockroaches straight in the eye, and kicked it straight in the exoskeleton. Just months in general. A few weeks since that accident with the Pulverizer — the kid had it coming, putting himself under the mutagen like that. But still, it had to have sucked, to have been transformed in such an awful way. Donnie certainly thought so.

Topside was rather quiet, lately. With all the disappearances and sightings of monsters among various other things, the red-banded turtle couldn't blame anyone for not wanting to go out after dark. But he needed air, he needed _something_ after an argument that bad with his brothers. He sat up on a rooftop, looking over the city, the bright lights laid out in the darkness before him. Raphael sighed, breathing in the cool autumn air with the smallest of shivers as he lay back, reflecting on the past couple weeks. Leo and that Karai chick, the Pulverizer… The Shredder was planning to mutate himself an army and Raphael and his brothers were going to stop him. He knew they would. They'd so kick his metal-clad butt.

He almost didn't hear the clicking sounds behind him.

"What the—?!" he nearly shouted, leaping to his feet and spinning around to face whatever made the noise, both sai in his hands. What Raphael was faced with, however, was certainly the one thing he'd never expect. "You again!"

Donatello's spy-roach, mutated while doing recon and, last Raph had checked, splattered all over the ground at the Kraang base, nothing more than guts and goop. Then again, they'd faced opponents who had come back from similar without a scratch, but it still was a bit of a surprise nonetheless. "Alright, look," he said, weapons at the ready. Spy-roach didn't look ready to attack, but Raphael still didn't trust the look in its eyes. Or its posture. Or even the _chirrup_ sounds it was making. "I dunno how you survived, or how you found me, but I do know one thing — you picked the wrong time to scrape your sorry hide off the pavement!"

The roach, which had seemed to grow back its chitinous plating since their last encounter (apparently its bionic parts had grown back as well, making it no less terrifying, but at least Raphael knew what it had up its sleeves now) simply approached him, prompting Raphael to go right at it with his sai.

Apparently he didn't know everything that the spy-roach had up its sleeve. If anything, it had either learned more, or had gone easy on them the last time. In a flash the man-sized cockroach had the turtle disarmed, leaving him dazed and — though he wouldn't, or maybe just couldn't admit — confused. The next thing he knew he was on his plastron, his face driven into the roof and the spy-roach pinning him there, his arms behind his shell. In his dazed and possibly concussed state, Raph didn't notice the cockroach backing into him.

He certainly did when he felt something shoved inside him, accompanied by the searing pain typical of having an object forced up the ass along with the feeling of something hooking itself on the inside. With a loud shout of "Holy _SHELL_!" loud enough to wake the tenants of the apartment building below them, only then did he realize there was a massive cockroach dick in his backside.

Or was it a dick? It wasn't like Raphael had ever had anything up there before, never mind anyone's extremities. From the feel of it he could tell for sure that it must have been terrifying to look at, but right now he was a bit more concerned that Donatello's spy-roach was trying to mate with him. Donatello. There would be words with Donnie when Raph finally got back home. Words, maybe a fist or two… The thing was moving now.

_Ignore it, Raph, ignore it… Try to find a way out,_ he thought to himself._ Don't panic._ But it was a bit hard to ignore the cockroach's dick in his ass. And harder not to freak out. He wouldn't be surprised if at that very moment his brain was working to suppress these very memories — who would want to look back on their week and remember a giant freaking cockroach trying to mate with them? He could feel something else, just then, something wet and kind of warm that made the whole ordeal a bit less painful, but not any less terrible. The spy-roach's movements became quicker, he noticed, and Raphael squirmed beneath the bug, internally cursing whatever had driven Donnie to use a cockroach of all things to spy on the Kraang in the first place. Even a smaller, quieter Metalhead would have been better; maybe right about now he wouldn't have been in this situation.

It was actually starting to feel good, kind of, if he took his mind off the hook. A quiet, uncharacteristically soft and high-pitched churr escaped the turtle's mouth, and he was quick to snap his jaw shut. No churring. The spy-roach could get ideas, and then—

"Oh, s-sewer bunnies!" He could feel himself getting hard, and all the friction from his squirms did nothing to help it. His own cock slipped out from under his plastron with a _schhhhlick_, something he'd occasionally see, but never once under these circumstances. Raphael gasped, biting his lip as it throbbed, not quite distracting him from his situation but definitely keeping him there. He could come up with an explanation as to why he was gone so long. But one for a raging boner? Not so much.

The spy-roach took an even faster pace before releasing something inside him, something that made Raphael cry out in shock because it definitely wasn't what it should have been. He thrashed about, finally freeing his arms and clawing at the rooftop, trying to pull himself off the thing but only succeeding in causing himself some serious pain when the hook on the side of the roach's length dragged on his insides, ensuring he stayed as it finished its business.

Something bumped around inside of him, lodging itself uncomfortably deep before the spy-roach finally pulled out, leaving Raphael to himself as it made its escape.

"Ugh…" Raphael propped himself up on wobbly arms, tucking his dick back where it belonged, with a bit of difficulty considering its current state. It was hell to get back to his feet, so he settled on sitting for now, pondering just what the spy-roach could have put inside him—

He realized it then.

And boy, did he scream.


	2. Chapter 2

When he had calmed down and his legs didn't feel like gelatin, Raphael made his way back to the lair, trudging through the sewers with the knowledge that the spy-roach had done what was pretty much the unthinkable. He didn't even realize it was even possible for a cockroach to do that, though maybe, just maybe, Donatello would be able to explain.

And perhaps get it out of him before the thing hatched and did goodness-knew-what.

He didn't know how long he'd been gone, but everyone else was certainly awake. Leonardo had had his eyes practically glued to the TV and his favorite program, Space Heroes, until Raphael's entrance threw Leo's now worried gaze onto his brother. "Raph, what happened out there?"

"Whaddaya mean?" Clearly Raphael didn't notice the horrified look in his own eyes. "...How long was I out, Leo?"

Leonardo stood and approached him, eyeing him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "You look like you've seen a ghost. What happened?" The blue-masked turtle's face scrunched up some. "And what's that-" Raphael pushed him away and stepped back. "I'm fine, Leo."

"Raph, I'm not dumb. I know a lie when I hear it." Leonardo crossed his arms and gave his brother the same look his hero, Captain Ryan, gave crew members when they weren't being exactly truthful. _What a dork_, Raphael thought. Though he wouldn't deny there were some parts of the show he liked. "It can't possibly be that bad." The younger turtle shook his head and walked right past his brother, and towards Donnie's lab. "I said, I'm fine! I just need to talk to Donnie."

"About what?"

"About none of your business!"

Michelangelo looked up from his comics as Raphael disappeared into the lab. "Who spit on his pizza?"  
"I dunno, Mikey. But something's definitely up, and you and I are gonna find out what."

Donatello's reaction to Raphael's story was one he both expected, and didn't. "The spy-roach did WHAT?!" Raph knew his little brother was a bit high-strung, but this was definitely one of his worse moments. "And the second most pressing question, why is it ALIVE?!"

"Do you think I know, Donnie? Does it even _matter_?" He could feel the thing sitting uncomfortably inside him, driving his final question out of his mouth. "Is there anyway to get it out? Before it... you know?"

"Possibly! The spy-roach is from a species of cockroaches that are ovoviviparous-" Seeing Raphael's confused look, he added, "-that means we can either get the egg out of you before it hatches, which is gonna be very, very risky, or we can wait it out. You see, ovoviviparous organisms develop as eggs and are born live. How the spy-roach managed to do what it did, I'll have to look into, because that's definitely not normal... But then again, anything's possible considering its mutation. I wouldn't recommend taking the risk associated with manually removing the egg, though. It'd either mean cutting through your plastron, or more fiber than any living thing should have their hands on. Either way it'll hurt, and I don't think I'm qualified to do surgery."

Raphael couldn't help but shudder at the second option. He had training to do, and one couldn't train while they were... Eugh. "I think I'll wait."

"Are you sure? I mean, it's probably the best option we've got, unless of course it decides to e-" With one glare from his brother, Donatello quickly closed his mouth. "Good idea."

The eldest and youngest turtles took a few good steps back away from the door, exchanging horrified looks.

"...Does this make us uncles?"

"_Mikey. Shush._"


	3. Chapter 3

Raphael curled up on the couch, only for Mikey and Leo to join him on either side. He groaned, feeling quite a bit ill now that his mind was no longer occupied with finding and talking to Donatello about his problem. "So Raph, are you going to tell us what went on in there?" Leonardo gave him a knowing look and a pat on the shell.

"Don't touch me."

"Someone's cranky today," Mikey said in a sing-song voice. "But I guess I'd be, too." The orange-masked turtle leaned back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "Yannow, you can tell us. We're not gonna judge you too hard. And it's not like we don't already know." This got quite the reaction out of Raphael, who jolted up to yell at them for eavesdropping on his and Donnie's conversation - bad idea. His face went green, a paler green than usual, and in a matter of moments he was leaning over the couch and retching. "Oh jeez. I'll go get a bucket..." Michelangelo bolted out of the room, leaving Leo to attempt to comfort their sick brother.

The oldest turtle sat with his brother, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, it's gonna be okay, Raph." A sickening splatter sounded from behind the couch. "...Eww." At that moment Leonardo was formulating a way to tell their sensei and father, in the least alarming way possible, that their brother had become the host for a man-sized cockroach's egg. Or, eggs. So far, he had nothing, but a leader had to know when not to give up. And now was one of those times. Mikey dashed back towards them, skidding on his heels as gravity and the sheer speed with which he'd come running nearly took him all the way past his brothers. He handed the bucket off to Raphael, who had miraculously managed to keep the rest in until the literal second the bucket was under his head.

Once Raphael had finished throwing up what, to him, felt like every internal organ he had and then some, he collapsed with his head falling on Leonardo's lap. He must be feeling really awful, Leo thought. A quiet groan came from the usually temperamental turtle's mouth, muffled by his brother's leg. "How're we gonna tell Master Splinter, Leo?" Mikey asked. "Unless there's a way to tell him that we've got turtleroaches-"

"What?"

"Turtleroaches," Mikey continued. "Because they've got one cockroach parent and one turtle p-"

Both Leo and Raph cut him off this time. "We get it, Mikey," came their combined reply. "We're _not_ naming it," Raphael said, his voice a muffled murmur. "We're getting it out and then we're squishing it. End of story." Leo gave his shell a gentle pat again, and this time Raphael's protest was less driven. "How long's it gonna be, anyhow?"

Donatello chose that moment, as if by fate, to poke his head out of his lab and survey the scene before him. "So we're all familiar with the situation, then?" The tallest turtle took a seat beside his brothers. "It won't be long, Raph. Cockroach eggs take a few days at most to hatch. So I'd say... probably Wednesday. Thursday at the latest."

Raphael lifted his head from Leonardo's lap. "Thursday? Donnie, I don't think you realize, but it's _Monday_. You really expect me to deal with _this_ every day for the next three days? What about training? We can't lie about it and you know that!"

"We'll figure something out," Donnie said. "If you can make it through training without puking every ten minutes, no one will have to know but the four of us."

"And your spy-roach!"

A chorus of "MIKEY." rang throughout the living room.

Leonardo stood, helping Raph stand with his wobbly knees. "C'mon, guys. It's late. Really late. We need to go to bed."

"You're gonna be okay, right, Raph?"

"I'll be fine, Mikey. Don't get your shell in a bunch," Raphael muttered as Leo helped him back to his room. Michelangelo watched as they left, looking up at his brother, who remained. "I'm worried about him. What if the turtleroach hurts him? Or," he went on, remembering a comic he'd been unfortunate enough to have remembered reading, "what if it chews through his insides like that alien in one of his comics?"

Donatello gave Mikey a pat on the head, and, before heading to bed, replied: "He'll be okay. I promise. We're not going to lose him and that's that."

"What about the turtleroach? Can we keep it?"

"We'll see, Mikey." The two younger turtles then went off to bed, all four anxious about the events of the next few days.


	4. Chapter 4

Raphael tossed and turned as he slept, his dreams disturbed by horrific nightmares. As he tried to escape from a sleep he could not wake from, small beads of sweat appeared on his face and arms, and he clung to the blankets as he thrashed about, making distressed sounds every so often.

"Donnie, something's wrong!" He could hear Leo's voice, but he couldn't see him. Or anything, for that matter. "I don't think that's supposed to happen!" He could feel pain, incredible pain, though it was only a dream. He could barely breathe, and what air he could get in hurt like hell to keep in.

"It's not!" was Donnie's reply from somewhere above him. "C'mon, Raph, stay with us..." A searing ache forced a scream from both his dream and sleeping selves, and a particularly strong thrash sent Raphael over the edge of his bed, still locked inside his nightmare. "Agh, this isn't working! Mikey, do you WANT this stuff all over you? Get out of the way!"

Both Leo and Mikey sounded panicked. "Are you sure of what you're doing?" Leo's voice again. "You said you weren't qualified for this!"

"Leo, this is an emergency! Maybe if you'd both stop _breathing down my neck_, we'd have less a chance of this going wrong! Which, I might add, is a VERY HIGH CHANCE ALREADY," Donatello snapped. Then an aggravated sigh. "Mikey, there's a suture on the- _oh, what am I thinking_... Leo, there's a suture on the desk over there." A pause. A stinging sensation, then an air of calm. Something had definitely gone right, he was okay, though he still couldn't see.

Then another voice. "Raphael!" A hand on his cheek accompanied by the familiar voice. Slowly he came to, his father's blurred face among those of his brothers. "Are you alright, my son?"

Either it was Mikey or Donnie who started talking. Raphael couldn't quite make out voices yet. "He's been sick all day, Sensei. I think he's okay, though... Okay-er than he was earlier, anyway." The red-banded turtle groaned, propping himself on his elbows. His head hurt. "He's... well, it's a long story... I'm not sure if you'd believe it. It's literally that far-fetched."

"More far-fetched than our very existence?" Splinter helped the waking turtle back onto his bed. "Tell us, Donatello."

Donnie sighed and sat beside them, tapping the tips of his fingers together nervously and looking to Leo and Mikey. "Well... Remember the spy-roach? And how it got mutated, came after us, and then eventually Raph killed it?" He wrung his hands. This was right up there with every awkward moment he'd had dealing with his crush on April. "It came back. It exploded and then somehow came back. And when Raph was topside, it..." Raphael was waking up fully now. "It assaulted him, Sensei. And when he came back, he came to talk to me and it'd... Eugh. It'd mated with him along with that, and successfully, might I add. In short he's carrying mutant cockroach eggs."

It was safe to say, their sensei was surprised. Though, that may not have been the best word to describe the look on his face. More like disgusted. And horrified, with anger towards the creature that had done this visible in his eyes.

"The stress he's probably going through right now is probably what caused his nightmare," Donatello continued.

"How do you _know_ I was having a nightmare?"

"Raph, you were screaming."

"I was?"

"Yeah," Mikey cut in. "You woke all of us up. Dude, we thought you were dying!" He looked towards Raphael and Splinter. "Sensei, can he be excused from training tomorrow? I mean, when he got outta Donnie's lab he was throwin' up his guts and he couldn't even walk without Leo's help earlier."

Raphael had a protest, though. "But-"

"Michelangelo has a point," said Splinter. "Raphael, until you are well enough to walk on your own, you are excused from training." Raphael's face fell, though he knew his father had a point. He couldn't spend their entire training session leaning on Leonardo. And on top of it all, he was tired, exhausted... There was a cramping feeling beneath his plastron that reminded him eerily of his partial nightmare.

"You need to rest, my son. We can talk about this when you're feeling better."

"Hai, Sensei..." Raphael yawned through his answer, curling up underneath the blanket as his family left the room.

The next few days were going to suck.


	5. Chapter 5

Training had started and passed the next day, and the three able turtles had gone out topside for what Leo had started referring to as patrol. Mikey didn't like that; it made the whole idea sound a whole lot less fun. It was quiet today. Some Purple Dragons had needed a beatdown and they'd brought it straight to them, but aside from that, it was almost peaceful out. So of course, the turtle brothers made conversation as they stealthily moved through the city.

"Hey, Mikey, I've got a question."

Michelangelo nodded, pulling one of his headphones away to hear Leo's question. "Yeah, Leo?"

"Why'd you settle for 'turtleroach'? I mean, there's a whole lot of better names out there. Why that?"

"Well, Leo," Mikey said. "It was either that, or 'cockles'. And that just sounds messed up, am I right?" He grinned and leapt to another rooftop, proud of his naming skills. If there was an award for naming stuff, Michelangelo would have gotten it a year ago at least. "How d'ya guys think Raph's doing?"

* * *

"Urgh..." Raphael sat on the edge of his bed, having tried to stand and shake the sleep out of his legs, and having failed miserably. Whatever this thing was, cockroach, turtleroach or what, it was taking its toll on him. He'd managed to get his comic books, though, so there was something to do. All of them had been read, multiple times, but he wasn't complaining. Raphael lay back and opened one, practically burying his nose in it.

He pulled it away slowly once he realized which comic he'd opened. It was one April had gotten him a while ago, based on a popular sci-fi movie series about an alien creature that claimed victims by implanting an embryo and, in its advanced stages, several, inside a host. Those later burrowed their way out of their (often human, but there was a cat once) host's stomach, or chest, wherever it had been placed. The graphics of the comic were downright gruesome, but in the different circumstances Raphael was facing when April had given it to him, he found it absolutely awesome.

Right now? Not so much.

That comic went straight to the bottom of the pile.

His insides felt like they were throbbing. Raph had tried to eat something, but his stomach wasn't having any of it, and made its protest known in the worst way possible. Water was staying down, but barely. He could feel it come up halfway, but it would always go right back down, much to his relief. Another comic, a less circumstantially horrifying one, made its way into his hands and he busied himself with that.

For hours, Raphael was lost in the zombie apocalypse, chaos and carnage, until a sharp sting dragged him from the comic world and into a harsh reality. And the reality was, whatever was in that egg, or eggs, was getting ready to hatch. Donnie had said Wednesday, or Thursday at the latest... He couldn't find it in him to be ready.

But yet, he had to be. Tomorrow was Wednesday. It would either be tomorrow or the next day. Raphael was trying to prepare for the worst, but still he hoped for the best. It would be alright though, he kept telling himself. Donnie had to know what he was doing. Right? Right. He sighed, letting the open book fall onto his plastron as he closed his eyes. He would need all the rest he could get before tomorrow. Or Thursday, whenever this dumb 'turtleroach' would make its appearance. His three-fingered hands folded over his chest as he dozed off again, his breathing steady and calm.

Another nightmare jolted him awake, around what had to have been five in the morning. The nightmare, perhaps, or a sudden dull ache deep inside him. Donatello's warning about how it didn't take long for cockroach eggs to hatch repeated itself in Raph's mind, and before he knew it, he was calling out desperately for his younger brother right as the pain intensified and his muscles seized up, and he found himself unable to speak or even swallow the nerve-induced salivation that was starting to accumulate. His eyes had rolled back, and he could feel his fingers and later his other limbs twitching.


	6. Chapter 6

"Raph!" Donatello heard the urgency in his brother's voice, and bolted up from his current project, fixing the Shellraiser after it had crashed a few days back. "Hang in there, Raph, I'm coming!" He was in Raphael's room in a matter of seconds, though he was not prepared for the sight that met him. "Oh gosh..." Donnie rushed over, only for Mikey to make an appearance at the door, along with Leo.

Michelangelo stood by the bed, terrified and unsure of what to do. "What's wrong? Donnie, is this supposed to happen?"

"No, it's not! Mikey, go get a towel. Or two. Go get two, we're gonna need two!" Donatello fumbled with the blankets, trying not to make things worse for Raphael, and as he put them aside he turned back and nearly lost it. "Don't hold him down, Leo! That'll only make it worse! Damnit, let me in there or turn his head to the side so he doesn't choke on his tongue!"

Leonardo stepped back immediately. He rarely heard his brother curse, and when he did, everyone knew he meant business. "What's going on?"

He took a breath and checked his brother's pulse. "It's the eggs, they must be hatching and his body isn't reacting well to it. At this point, we'll just have to wait for them to come out on their own. It's the safest option we have." Mikey came back in a flash with several towels, fear in his eyes as he put them where Donatello motioned for him to place them. "Thank you, Mikey."

"No prob..." Michelangelo put his hand lightly on Raphael's head. If he was conscious at all, it could only have been vague. "You're gonna be okay, bro. I promise. Donnie promised and I promise, too." He knew he couldn't hear him, but it put the orange-striped turtle's conscience at ease. He gently stroked his brother's forehead, eyes wide with the hopes that maybe, just maybe, Raph wouldn't remember this whole ordeal.

He was conscious, though. Raphael could feel everything happening inside him, could feel his little brother's hand on his head, could hear his words and Donatello's panicking. His insides pulsed, throbbed and tightened, and if Raphael could have screamed, he would. There was something _moving_. Something alive. It was definitely alive, real, it was_ real _and this hurt like_ hell_-

"Leo, I need a towel!"

"It _can't_ be going that fast, Donnie!" Leonardo handed him a towel, his eyes fixed on his younger brother, holding his hand tight.

"It's not going that fast! Can you lift him a bit?" Donatello slid a half-folded towel beneath Raphael's backside, an amazing feat as he was still trembling and thrashing, though the latter had died down some. A bit of blood dripped onto the off-white fabric. "He's bleeding, this isn't good... It's _normal_, but it isn't _good_..."

Raphael grit his teeth, he was regaining control of some things and his jaw seemed to be first. "You're awake!" Mikey exclaimed. "Dude, I'm so sorry you're going through this... But you're gonna be alright. You _gotta_ be alright. Okay?" He was able to nod, but more of Raphael's focus was on getting these things out of him by any means necessary. His eyes squeezed shut from pain, but it was only a small amount of time before Leonardo's shocked yelp and the strain of muscle told him that there was one down, however many more to go.

Donnie was on his toes through the whole thing. "I'm gonna need another towel, Leo!" And in a few moments the strangest little creature was wrapped up in one of the smaller towels Mikey had retrieved, its antennae twitching to and fro, its massive eyes flickering and getting a good view of the room around it. About the size of a baby turtle, though just by looking one could tell it was partially cockroach.

"So it IS a turtleroach!" Michelangelo nearly jumped for joy. "I knew it!"

He could get words out now. "That's freakin' wonderful, Mikey, don't get too attaAAAGH OH MY GOD."

"What? What's wrong? There isn't- oh, you have got to be kidding me..." Leonardo got another towel ready as the turtleroach's twin emerged, this one just a bit smaller than the first, which was a welcome relief to Raphael.

"Are we keeping them, then?" Mikey's hand had left his brother's head, and he was cradling the first turtleroach in his arms. "Can we name this one Audrey? Like the giant Flytrap in that musical Leo likes?" His attention turned to the smaller one. "And that one, uhm... Huh. Charlie? Charlie sounds good. We should name that one Charlie."

"What if Charlie's a girl?" Leo asked.

"It's a girl's name too!"

"Are we... seriously naming them?" Raphael caught his breath and tried to sit up. Donatello helped him up, and he looked around, taking in the scene before him.

"Well, yeah! See?" Michelangelo held Audrey the turtleroach in front of Raphael. "This little guy's name is Audrey." The older turtle begrudgingly held the turtleroach, and it flicked his face with its antennae. "Aww! He likes you!"

It was all Raphael could do to not freak out right then and there. It- Audrey, then -_was_ kind of cute, he had to admit, but it also looked too much like a cockroach for him to be anywhere near comfortable.

Maybe Mikey could take permanent babysitting duty.


End file.
